The Hermione Games
by Tribute-Potterhead-0331
Summary: Panem and Hogwarts School collide when the Quarter Quell is fought at the school. Only one can remain. Who will it be? Summary is terrible, the story is better. Rated T for future violence.
1. Chapter 1

_Quick commercial announcements. I had written this a few months ago and then deleted it. Recently, I got a PM from ZeldaFanatic926 asking me if I had taken it down and why. I wasn't sure if the idea, and took it down in the idea that I'd redo it. Well, needless to say, never got around to it, did I? So here's the rewrite. :) I still want to try this idea, whether people read it or not. I know ZeldaFanatic926 will like this, since you liked the last version. :)_

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

The Great Hall was buzzing with excited voices. People were excitedly talking about their summer vacations. I sat watching Ron Weasley flick wads of paper that Seamus Finnigan had made with his wand. Harry Potter watched, amused.

"You two are so easily entertained," I said. "You act like you've never seen magic before."

Ron grinned and pulled out his wand and waved it. A large wad of paper shot across the table. Seamus knocked it back.

"C'mon, 'Mione. You know you wanna laugh," Ron said. He wiggled his eyebrows at me. Harry laughed.

"Hardly, Ronald. Honestly, are you a fifth year or a first?" I asked.

"Don't call me Ronald." He pointed the tip of his wand at me.

"Then don't call me 'Mione. And be careful where you wave that thing." I swerved backwards. "You'll hurt someone."

"You sound just like Mum. Ever since Fred and George got that money, Mum got me a new wand. So, there." To prove his point, he waved it and another paper wad shot out and hit me in the forehead. I blinked.

"Sorry, 'Mione," Ron said. I huffed and turned to talk to Ginny, pointedly ignoring Ron.

Harry offered me a sympathetic smile which I did not return.

Ron kept shooting wads of paper at Seamus; they had a game of table tennis going on. Ron made a particularly large wad just as Professor McGonagall and the first years walked in the Great Hall. It landed at McGonagall's feet. She looked from it to Ron and Seamus and back.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Finnigan, I presume?" she said. McGonagall arched one perfect eyebrow. Ron blushed crimson.

"Sorry, Professor," Seamus muttered. I bit the smirk back that was bound to show on my face. I nonchalantly looked down and pretended to scratch my nose.

"Well, welcome back anyway." Professor McGonagall flicked her wand and the paper balls disappeared. A couple of first-years looked impressed.

Ginny laughed at her brother once Professor McGonagall had walked away.

"Oh, shut up, Ginny." Ron smoldered as she grinned. Harry stared at her from the side.

I rolled my eyes and faced the front. Really? These were my best friends? Professor McGonagall had gotten out the Sorting Hat and placed the stool for everyone to see. The noise level in the Great Hall died instantly.

The hat, instead of singing, sat dejected on the stool. I shot Ron and Harry a concerned look.

"Why do you think it's not singing?" I whispered.

"Probably forgot to make one up-" Ron started. Suddenly, the hat perked up and cleared its voice.

_"Oppression and arenas, Tributes and Volunteers..._

_All a part of Panem's history for 75 years. _

_Now comes the time they have dubbed the Quarter Quell._

_Pardon my language, but they say it's like hell._

_I speak no lies, that I can say._

_The Tributes of Panem are coming to stay..._

_75 years with thousands of tears._

_Cried all by mothers, brothers and sisters._

_Now listen good misses and misters. _

_I will only say this once:_

_To survive the Arena, you mustn't be a dunce..."_

Every face in the Great Hall held the same expression of confusion; even mine. I knew Panem was a country that had a very strict government. Every year, twenty-four teenagers had to go to an arena where they fought to the death to show the power of the Capitol. Only one could remain. Except last year. From what I'd read, last year (The seventy-fourth Hunger Games) there were two Tributes, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Now came the Quarter Quell.

The Quarter Quell was the Game that happened every 25 years. It was a bigger, deadlier version of the usual Hunger Games. So why was the hat singing about it now? And the "Tributes of Panem are coming to stay"? I started to nibble on my lower lip as the Sorting began.

"Alan, Gilbert..." Professor McGonagall said. A short, blonde boy stepped up nervously and when the hat was on his head, it slipped past his ears. He was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Andrews, Claire..." went to Hufflepuff and "Waters, Valerie" went here in Gryffindor. Professor Dumbledore stood up at the podium and the room went silent again. He smiled.

"Welcome, welcome, all. It is so nice to see you. So fresh-faced. I only see a few cases of acne here and there. Now, as the Sorting Hat said, the Tributes from the country of Panem are going to visit us here at Hogwarts. And some of you could be Reaped. A few stipulations, however. Only fifth years and higher can participate. No exceptions." Ron's ears perked up. "The Reaping balls will be in the entryway with age-boundries. They will be labeled by gender. Girl's names in the girls' bowl, gentlemen in the boys' bowl. Now, enough with the dawdling, shall we begin the feast?" Dumbledore smiled again and the food appeared on the tables.

Ron eagerly dug in. He shoved an entire Pumpkin Pastry in his mouth.

"Ron Weasley, that is utterly disgusting. You just ate on the train. How much food can you hold?" I said.

Ron answered after he'd finished chewing and swallowing, "Oh, 'Mione. I'm a growing boy. I need to eat. I have to keep myself in shape if I'm going to put my name in for the Reaping."

Ginny scoffed. "You? In the Quarter Quell? Hardly. You'll be the first to go. Do you know how I'd have to explain that to Mum? 'Oh sorry, Mum, but Ron was trying to impress a girl and got himself _killed _in the Quarter Quell'?"

Ron huffed as Harry busted a gut. "Well. I don't think you'd say it like that necessarily."

"Hermione, you should sign up. You'd be a Victor without a doubt," Neville said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Neville. Just for that, I will," I said. "Maybe Ron and I will get to fight each other? Up for it?"

Ron simmered.

**A/N: You likey? First chapter of a new fanfiction? That's always promising. It took forever to think of that song. I don't see J.K. Rowling did that. Anyway, R&R, I loves it all! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

_Commercial time. I forgot to mention last chapter that this is set as if the Tri-Wizard Tournament hadn't happened. Besides that, everything else is going to be close to canon. Hopefully. Thanks to the people who reviewed and favorited. I appreciate everything. It makes me happy. :3_

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

I sat up on my bed with my head in my hands. Nightmares again. They had been happening more frequently lately, what with the Quarter Quell coming up. Seemed like every night I'd wake up screaming. Prim had been woken up more times than she'd be willing to admit.

I lay back down and pulled the blankets up by my neck. This one hadn't made me scream out, but it still scared me. I didn't want to be fighting against wizards. I rolled onto my side and thought about my dream. Since faceless girl had taken her wand, and with one flick of her wrist, killed me on the spot. I didn't even get a chance to fight back.

I rolled over on my back. After the nightmares, I couldn't get comfortable. My bed creaked and I heard the door to my bedroom open. Prim stood there, her blond hair tumbling down her back.

"Katniss? Are you okay?" she asked. Her soft footsteps padded across the floor and she crawled into bed with me.

I nodded and covered us up. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"I heard you crying through the wall. Was it another nightmare?" she asked.

I looped my arm around her shoulder and nodded again.

"Wanna tell me?" she asked.

"No. I don't wanna worry you." I pulled at a loose string on my blanket.

"Katniss, it won't worry me. Just tell me," Prim said.

I smiled weakly and told her. She sat and listened.

"Aw, Katniss. But didn't the Gamemakers say that some guy was going to help you pick a wand to help fight with?" She looked at me with those blue eyes. I smiled.

"Yeah. I believe that the words were 'the wand chooses the Wizard. Honorary our otherwise,'" I said with a bad British accent just to make Prim laugh. It worked.

I glanced over at the clock on the bedside table. It said, 4:30am. "Better head back to bed, little duck. Get some sleep." I nudged her gently.

"Okay, Katniss. Night." Prim kissed me on the cheek gently and padded out of the room. I laid back down and pulled the blankets up to my head.

'The wand chooses the wizard'... whatever that meant. I had a feeling that all this was some joke from Snow. Wizards didn't exist we thought. And now here Peeta and I are, preparing to fight them? The entire idea must've been thought of by a crackpot.

The man Snow had called Ollivander was coming to the Victor's Village to help Peeta and I pick our wands. Or should I say, have them choose us? I sighed.

With my luck, I'd end up breaking mine.

##########

Three hours of self-pity later, I was finally willing to face the day. Peeta and Haymitch were waiting outside the house for me. Haymitch was completely wasted as usual.

"Morning, sweetheart. Took you long enough," Haymitch said. His breath stank and he slurred when he spoke.

"Shut up." I walked ahead of them. My braid smacked my back as I walked.

"Katniss, what is up with you?" Peeta asked. He caught up to me and I shrugged.

"Can't I just have a day where I don't want to wake up?" I snapped.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" he asked.

"Honestly, not much." I stopped walking ahead of them and crossed my arms across my chest.

President Snow was in another house in the Village. The smell of roses was overwhelming. I nearly gagged. Peeta held the door open for me and Haymitch. Well, at least me. Haymitch fell; snoring even before he hit the ground. I nudged him with the toe of my boot. He snorted and slapped it away.

"Leave him. He's gonna be fine," Peeta said. I walked into the house, and to put on a show, I gripped Peeta's hand in my own. He squeezed it protectively.

"Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. How nice to see you both," Snow said. His was sugary sweet.

"Nice to see you, also, President Snow," Peeta said. "Isn't it, Katniss?"

I nodded once. Really, it wasn't nice to see him. Snow looked us over and his eyes came to rest on our entwined hands. He looked at them skeptically.

"Mr. Ollivander is in the sitting room. Please, show them to it." Snow waved to one of his guards to lead us even though we knew where it was; every house in the Victor's Village was built exactly the same.

Once we were there, we saw an old man with frizzy gray hair sitting comfortably in a chair. What seemed to be hundreds of boxes were scattered in piles throughout the room. He looked up and smiled; and the man began to stand up shakily.

"Hello, I am Garrick Ollivander, quality wandmaker. You must be Peeta and Katniss."

Peeta nodded. Mr. Ollivander slowly walked around the room and scrutinized the boxes of wands. He pulled one out of a stack and turned.

"Miss Everdeen, please, try this one. 12 inches, oak, core of dragon heartstring." He held the wand out to me and I took it gingerly. "Give it a twirl."

I did as he asked and a yellow light shot from the end, nearly hitting and burning a half-dead fern. Ollivander blinked rapidly.

"Nope. I'll take that back..." He put it back in the box and selected another. "Try this. 11 and one-half inches, slightly springy, vine wood, core of phoenix feather."

I twirled it again and this time, a slight stream of water came out of the tip. Ollivander smiled. "Perfect. Mr. Mellark? Miss Everdeen, you have your wand."

Peeta tentatively stepped forward as I held my wand. The wand itself was pretty, swirls were carved in the wood by the end I held.

"Mr. Ollivander," I said suddenly. "What does it mean, the wand chooses the wizard?"

"Wands know which witch or wizard they are most suited for," Ollivander said simply.

That made me even more confused. Ollivander pulled out a box and held the wand out to Peeta.

"Apple wood, 10 and one-fourth inches, unicorn hair. Firm." Peeta took the wand, squinted his eyes, and waved the wand. It shot what looked to be fireworks. A red one went over Ollivander's head, almost burning his hair. He squeaked and ducked.

Peeta put the wand on a end table quickly. Ollivander selected another box.

"Alder, 13 inches, phoenix feather." Peeta waved it and a steady string of sparks flew out. Ollivander smiled again.

"Did it work?" Peeta asked.

"Like a charm, Mr. Mellark. Congratulations, both of you. You're both ready to fight wizards in the Quell."

* * *

_This was a hard chapter to write. It's hard to think of the wand woods and cores. This was fun, though. R&R, I loves it all! :3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ron Weasley's POV**

"Who does Hermione think she is? Saying she'd beat me in the Hunger Games!" I said loudly. "Honestly!" Harry and I were climbing the stairs in the Owlery so Harry could mail a letter to Sirius.

"Ron, think about it. She knows everything about everything. She knows how to do every spell we've ever learned. What can you do?" Harry asked. "Let's see, first year, you tried to turn Scabbers the rat yellow. And see how that turned out?"

"Yeah, really." I stared at Pigwidgeon who was fluttering around the Owlery like a mad man. I thought about my old rat Scabbers, who actually ended up being Peter Pettigrew. "Well, his whiskers were _slightly _yellow."

Harry rolled his eyes and attached a letter to Hedwig's leg. She clicked happily and flew out of the window. Pig started doing flips midair. I groaned.

"You stupid git of an owl. Stop it!" I said. Pig stopped and fell down out of the air. I groaned and bent down to pick him up. He hopped up on my shoulder. "Get down on your perch, Pig." He fluttered down and landed, looking only slightly indignant.

Harry and I left the Owlery and headed off to the Herbology greenhouses. Hermione was walking ahead of us but didn't turn around when we called for her. She had barely talked to us since the Great Hall incident and finding out about the Reaping. I really didn't know what her problem was.

Sprout was just starting the lesson when Harry and I snuck in the greenhouse and over to our spots by Hermione and Neville. Hermione gave us a disapproving look. Harry and I zoned out for most of the lesson, playing Tic-Tac-Toe on a piece of scrap parchment.

"I won," Harry whispered. He scribbled his initials on the bottom corner of the gameboard.

"Misters Weasley and Potter, the lesson is over. Unless if course you wish to stay after and help clean up the dirt?" Sprout said.

I went red in the face and grabbed my books. "No, Professor Sprout." Harry and I rushed out of the greenhouse and caught up to Hermione.

"Alright, why are you ignoring us like it's your job?" I grilled her. "You haven't talked to us since the start of term."

"Well don't yell at me! I've been busy. I do have a life, you know!" Hermione said. She looked mad.

"Mione, I hardly count sitting in the library as a life," I said without thinking. Hermione huffed.

"Ronald Weasley! You are completely...completely! Oh!" She stormed off.

"That's new, you made her so mad, she was at a loss for words," Harry said. I sighed.

"Betcha never thought that would happen," I said. "It probably never will again."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, and you probably gave her a reason to kill you in the Games."

_Oh, great..._

* * *

:) Sorry about the wait for this chapter. Lost my interest in it. Anyway, this was a lot shorter than the last two, but it was cute. R&R I loves it all! :3


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Okay, quick author's note. If you're a person who pays attention to the pattern that I (accidently) made, this chapter should be Peeta's since I did two girl chapters and then Ron. So, shouldn't this be Peeta? Yeah, I tried that. It came out all awkward and weird, so I skipped his. I might make one for Chapter 5, but I dunno. So, yes, this is another Hermione chapter. Don't hate, I'm just not good at male point of view. Anywho… uh…Here's the chapter. :3_

* * *

**Hermione Granger's POV**

I walked down the aisles of the school library, loving running my hand over the spines of the books. The sweet scent of ancient paper and leather covers filled my nose. Nothing smelled sweeter to me.

"Hi, Hermione," Ginny said. She was standing behind me on the shelves across from the ones I was at and honestly, I hadn't noticed. I smiled.

"Hi, Ginny." She turned and looked over my shoulder at the book I had just selected.

"What book is that?" she asked. I looked down at it. The title was almost rubbed off of the cover and I turned it over on the spine. _"Hunger Games, Past and Present_?"

"Yeah, I mean, since I am going to put my name in the Reaping," I answered.

"You haven't yet? I heard that awful Pansy Parkinson already put her name in."

"Did she sign up for tesserae?" I asked.

"Not sure. I just heard it from a few people from Hufflepuff who overheard her and Malfoy talking. He signed up, too," Ginny said.

"Ugh. I hope he didn't sign up for tesserae. He's so well-off he doesn't need anything else."

"Yes, but more slips of paper in the Reaping balls, more chance for Malfoy to be finished off." Ginny grinned. "I wish I could sign up. I'd finish him off so fast. He wouldn't know what hit him."

I laughed. "Hopefully the Killing curse." Ginny laughed.

"Wait, are _you _going for tesserae?" she asked.

"No, I don't think it'd help my parents since they're Muggles," I answered. Then I thought about that. If I would have signed up for tesserae, I could've given it to the Weasleys. Not that Mrs. Weasley would've accepted, but I still could've offered. Ginny didn't seem to notice, though; she just continued to scan the shelves as if I hadn't said anything. That wasn't a bad thing, either.

She waved and left the library aisle. I kept reading the spines, trying to find some other books. I couldn't find anything else that would be worth checking out.

I left and walked outside, wanting some fresh air to read by. The Reaping balls were in the front entrance, and for a second, I was about ready to just walk by and not put my name in, but then I thought about Ginny and my conversation literally just seconds ago in the library.

I turned away from the open doors and slipped _Hunger Games, Past and Present _in my bag. I grabbed a quill and stepped up to the girls' ball. Little slips of blank parchment were next to the ball and I took the top one. I dipped my quill in the ink and neatly wrote _Hermione Granger_ right in the middle. I folded it and without a second thought, dropped my slip of paper in the ball.

"Actually signing up for the Quarter Quell, are you, Granger?" I heard Draco Malfoy sneer from behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Yes, I am, Draco. I heard you did, too."

"Yeah, I did. I bet you only signed up so that if you get hit your buckteeth will straighten out, huh?" he sneered. Crabbe and Goyle laughed thickly.

"No, I signed up so I could win."

"Fat chance, Granger," Draco replied.

"Oh, well, you won't be saying that when I beat you in the Games, Malfoy," I answered, turning and leaving the entrance hall.


End file.
